The present technology relates to voltage regulators.
In semiconductor technology, electronic devices often require regulated voltages to operate properly. Typically, a supply voltage of a semiconductor chip is provided to a voltage regulator which can translate the voltage to an output voltage at different levels. Various types of voltage regulators can be used. Moreover, a voltage regulator can include voltage regulation circuitry to maintain the output voltage at a constant level.